BOCD
by Whiny in Wonderland
Summary: The Clique is finally in highschool...Massie wants to be Alpha of BOCD but that title is already taken by Sophia Taylor, Massie wants to befriend her so they can be the rain Alpha's. Alicia's so sick of Massie think she intitled to everything, Claire's sick of t he PC, Kristen's in love with her best friend's boyfriend and Dylan's obsession could get her put in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**BOCD Characters **

**Massie Block** (freshman):Ready to be freshman Alpha and wants to befriend Sophia Taylor but it one day she already gives a bad impression of her. She's over Landon well not completely and now has her eyes on a sophmore Xavier Thompson...BOCD here come the Massiekur.

**Alicia Rivera** (freshman): So tired of Massie turning all Pretty Little Lairs Ali D on her; she starts think that Massie does not deserve to be BOCD Queen Bee. She's starts crushing on Xavier Thompson but what about Josh?

**Claire Lyons** (freshman): She's acidently runover by Xavier Thompson and she befriends him he invites her and her friends to sit with them and even asks Claire to join his band when he hears her sing also joins the drill team befriending Sophia Taylor as well.

**Dylan Marvil** (freshman): Just coming back from Hell. Dylan is skinner and she's determined to stay that way, and to be more lady like. She just wished that Derrick would feel the same way.

**Kristen Gregory** (freshman): Kristen feel's like her and Dempsy are moving apart and now her heart belongs to someone else but he's her bestfriends boyfriend.

**Olivia Ryan** (freshman): She's Alicia's beta and bestie since seventh grade and now she wants Cam.

**Sophia Taylor** (sophomore): Dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan, 5'6" Total Queen Been of BOCD Drill Team, Head cheerleader and Homecoming Lady last year and totally crushing on Logan Brown tots hottie.

**Leslie Jacobson** (Junior): Class President and Sophia's best friend, hates Claire at first thinking she's one of those stuck up OCD girls like her lame ass PC friends. But she warms up to Claire just like Sophia and they all become the best of friends.

**Brielle Brisole** (sophomore): Curly brown hair, brown eyes total Latin Princess is her nickname and dating Logan Brown, beta, Co-captain and runner up for Homecoming **Lady** last year. She's always been in Sophia's shadow and she's tired of it, everyone thinks she's so nice and shit but she's not.

**Cassidy McMullen** (junior): one of Brielle's friends she's obnoxious and sometimes rude currently broken up with Ian Louis but their tots getting back together. However, she hooks up with Xavier Thompson but she's just using him to make Ian jealous.

**Derrick Harrington** (freshman): Things with Dylan are changing what happen to the girl who use to love to eat, burping, skateboarding and other fun stuff. Now she's turned into a uber BITCH. Now he wants someone more real, but when Dylan puts herself in a harmful situation he rethinks his decision about leaving her.

**Cam Fisher** (freshman): Ever since the first day of school he's seen Claire flirt with Xavier Thompson in front of him, and when Massie tells him she spent the night at his house he starts thinking somthings up. However, Claire starts saying nothings going on and stops haning out him but one mistake could ruin their relationship

**Josh Hotz** (freshman): He loves Alicia but what is up with her she turned into a bigger Massie.

**Jordan Remus** (Junior):on the swim team. He's Leslie's boyfriend loves her to death and nothing's going to change that well expect that he and Sophia went on a date in sixth grade and she might still like him?

**Ian Louis** (Junior): Captain of the Swim team, and ex- of Cassidy. But he really wants Gina O'Lannie Cassidy's best friend or was.

**Xavier Thompson** (sophomore): Captain of the Soccer team, has his own band and tots hottie of the school all the girl wet dream and tots with Cassidy McMullen but is he just her rebound?

**Xander Thompson** (sophomore): Co-Captain of the soccer team

**Logan Brown** (senior):Basketball Team's all star .Tired of Brielle's bullshit and wants a good girl not a slut who sleep with everyone including his rival Michael Roberts. So when he asks Sophia out he opens a world of trouble for her.

**Maddison 'Mads' or 'Maddie' Thompson** (seventh grader): Xavier and Xander's little sister, the reason why Claire almost gets runover.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

** 4th Tuesday, September 2013**

**6:30 a.m.**

Massie had just finished her shower and was now standing in her full-length mirror. Trying to what looked better her Juicy Couture purple Beach Line Dress and her Cedar Sandals or her light blue Lace Front Poplin Dress with Spartan heels.

"Bean?" called Massie "Which one looks better one bark for the Beach Line Dress and two for the Lace Front Poplin"

"Woof" replied Bean wagging her tail at Massie

"My thoughts exactly" said Massie taking the Dress off the Hanger and putting it on. Before retreating to her vanity and putting on a layer of cherry chopstick then spreading Snog the new Glossip Girl line. Massie checked everything in the mirror her hair in perfect ringlets, her makeup looked great and her outfit was to die for but in the inside, she didn't feel perfect. It was the first day of school and if anyone had asked Massie, she would have said she was scared (**okay maybe she wouldn't have**). Highschool was different from Grammar if her clothes did not look expensive enough or did not talk to the right people her high school career would be over.

Her computer started dinging strolling over to it she saw it was an urgent message from Kristen.

"Massie problem" said Kristen, leaning over her computer that probably on her desk. From what Massie could tell, she was wearing one of her church dresses.

"What?"

"Remember how you said to wear a beach dress," said Kristen "Well my mom saw the dress you gave me and threw it away"

"How did she find it?" Questioned Massie, throwing her brown hair over her shoulder.

"She was snooping in my room and well she found the dress," said Kristen, "I can't wear this to school Massie everyone's going to laugh at me."

"It's okay Kris," Replied Massie "I'll give one of my other dresses 'kay?"

**_MASSIE ISACC IS WAITING HURRY UP_**- yelled Kendra from the speaker

"Got to go see you in sec Kris." Replied Massie closing her computer before running to her closet and grabbing her sea color green floor length Velour Ombre Strapless Maxi Dress and matching Alaina Jewel Thong looked in the mirror one last time and smiled and said "BOCDHS get ready for the Massiekur"

**Westchester, NY**

**The Range Rover**

**4th Tuesday, September 2013**

The drive to Claire's house wasn't long as they pulled up to the 18th century Victorian house with an Italian looking sceme Massie could help to say it was gorgouse it looked better than her,Alicia's and Dylan's house combined. Claire was on the front porch bouncing up and down she wore a Satin Tube Dress w/ Convertible Straps, a Hammered Button Blazer, a Braided Trim Floppy –Hat and Studded Western Booties all from Forever 21. She looked to die for, but Massie couldn't have that.

"Claire"

"Yeah?" she responded with a smiled on her face

"Are you a cowboy?" asked Massie, lifting a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"No"

"Then why are you dressed for the rodeo?" said Massie

"What's wrong with my outfit?" said Claire "I think it looks nice and it's cute"

Before Massie could reply the door to the limonene opened to reveal Alicia wearing a Fringed Mini Skirt, a Jean Jacket with nothing under it and cowboy boots.

"Hey" she said as she slid into the seat giving Claire a hug and Massie a smile

"What are you wearing?" hissed Massie, why was she in a cowboy outfit what was with everyone?

"Ralph Lauren summer collection," replied Alicia

"I said summer beach dresses"

"Massie are you Castro?"

"No..."

"Then why do you think you should dictate what I wear?" Alicia snapped back

"Alicia are you dancing?"

"No"

"Then why do think you can go solo?" responded Massie

The ride was quiet on the way to Dylan's house; she stood on her driveway wearing a Jessica Simpson Strapless Print Maxi Dress, and UGG Australia 'Lucianna' wedges.

"Hey guys" Said Dylan "See something different?"

"The dress?" replied Claire

"No I lost weight I'm a size two now," said Dylan, "My mom sent me to this place called Hell"

"Oh yeah isn't that also a rehab?" said Alicia

"Yeah," said Dylan awkwardly

In no time, they were in front of Kristen's house, before they even pulled into the driveway Kristen ran from the door and in a flash, she was at the car door.

"What are you wearing?" said Alicia as Kristen slide in Massie pulled the dress out of her book bag and handed it to Kristen who flipped over into the backseat to change."My mom found the dress" replied Kristen, as just saying that one sentence explained everything ( **Which it did**).

"Were here" said Massie "Um Alicia, Claire since you two didn't follow the rules can you wait thirty seconds before following us out."

"Why do we have to wait?" challenged Alicia "We look fine"

"Okay you guys are 1.0's" said Massie with a smirk "and we're 10's and PC rule is if you're lower than 7 you wait thirty seconds before following us and you walk ten steps behind us you should know Leesh you created the rule."

Before Alicia could respond, Massie stepped out the limo with Dylan and Kristen following behind. Alicia went to reach for the door but before she could open it Claire said, "What are you doing didn't you here what Massie said?"

"Massie isn't my boss," snapped Alicia "you listen to her if you want," she said before climbing out with Claire by her side. Before Claire made it to the sidewalk, a very heavy body knocked her down.

"OW!" Claire looked up to see the cutest guy she had ever seen he reminded her of Chris Abeley and that guy who played Beck from Victorious.

"Sorry"

Claire didn't know what to say she was so tongue tied she just there on the BOCD parking lot looking like a LRB

"I am so sorry" said the guy again grabbing her head and inspecting it "Did you hit your head"

"I-Um-Head" Claire rambled, unable to form a complete sentence to answer his question fully. He looked worriedly at Claire

"You're bleeding" he gasped "shit come on I'm talking you to the nurse"

Grabbing Claire bridal style lifting her from the sideway discarding his board; running towards the nurse office on the other side of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-Cap**

_"I-Um-Head" Claire rambled, unable to form a complete sentence to answer his question fully. He looked worriedly at Claire_

_"You're bleeding" he gasped "shit come on I'm talking you to the nurse"_

_Grabbing Claire bridal style lifting her from the sideway discarding his board; running towards the nurse office on the other side of the room._

**BOCD High School**

**Nurse's Office**

**4th Tuesday, September 2013**

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes Mr. Thompson" replied Mrs. Davis the nurse, sewing up the rest of the stiches. "All done you can leave whenever you want, however I suggest you take some painkillers be right back"

As the Nurse left the room, Claire rubbed her head trying to sooth the pain "I am so sorry"

"I think you said that about a dozen times" smiled Claire "I'm Claire"

"Xavier Thompson" he said with a smirk "You new I've never seen you around before?"

"Yeah freshman I came from Octavian Country Day"

"OCD girl huh" he said "You don't look like one or act like one"

"What does an OCD girl look or act like?" questioned Claire, an eyebrow raised.

"Rich and snobby" he laughed "if you we're a real OCD girl you would have yelled at me for messing up you're new Prada dress or something."

"Yeah I guess so." Said Claire "What were you doing that you ran me over anyways?"

"I was trying to get my sister's project to her she left her flash drive," he said ruffling his hair "I was trying to rush and I wasn't paying attention."

"What about first period or the assembly" said Claire, rubbing her hair looking at Xavier cautiously

"Sophomore's start second period" he replied "And the assembly's mandatory for freshman, sports captains and Presidents of Clubs."

"Here you go," said Mrs. Davis, walking in with a bottle of pills "take one every four house for a week or two."

"Come on I'll help you to the assembly," he said "least I can do"

"What about your sister's project?" replied Claire

"I have fifty minutes and she's a couple of blocks away she goes to St. Helen's," he said helping Claire off the examine table.

**BOCD High School**

**Auditorium**

**4th Tuesday September 2013**

The PC we're at the fourth to the last row in other words the LBR seats as Massie would put it. Everyone one was there except Kuh-laire where was she?

"Is that Claire?" said Kristen as some cute guy carrying up the Claire up the stairs

"Who's that?" said Massie envy rang in her voice

"Obvi not Cam" replied Dylan

"Xavier Thompson captain of the soccer team, has a brother and sister, mom works at a fashion magazine and his dad's a Lawyer, he has his own band and he has no girlfriend," replied Alicia "he enjoys parties, cute girls, hiking, eating and skateboarding"

"How do you know this?" said Massie

"Alicia is the Queen of Gossip," said Kristen

"Point" smiled Alicia "I took a picture of him and it matched it with his Facebook and his BOCD site"

"Apparently he like Claire as well" said Dylan

"Hi guys," said Claire as Xavier set her down on her feet "This is Xavier"

"We know," said Massie "Hi I'm Massie"

"Hey May-cie" he said "Claire take care okay"

"What was that about?" questioned Alicia once Xavier had headed down stairs wanting to know everything. "Why was he carrying you?"

"Well he accidently ran over me when I was getting out of the car," said Claire "And he took me to the nurse and-."

"Hey babe" said Cam walking over with Josh Hotz and Derrick Harrington. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere special" said Claire

"Welcome back and to our freshman welcome I'm Leslie Jacobson you're Class President" claps filled the auditorium and hoot filled the room "Now I'll just a reminder BOCD Cheer team tryouts are this Wednesday and Basketball tryouts our Thursday, you'll get your schedules from your Division teacher now I will hand the mice to our Pricipal "

**Disclaimer: Leave a comment tell me what you think **


	4. Chapter 4

**BOCD High School**

**3rd Floor Lunchroom, 7th Period **

**4th Tuesday, September 2013 **

**2:30 p.m.**

"How was Drama?" said Claire as she picked up her plastic tray "Cheese Pizza"

"Pizza seriously Kuh-laire" replied Massie with a roll of her eyes "We're sitting at table 18 like always"

"Hey cutie" Claire turned her head to see Xavier Thompson, standing in front of her. However, before she could reply Massie answered.

"Hey you're self"

"I was talking to OCD girl," he said looking back at Claire, "So will you sit with me and my friend's OCD girl?"

"I promised my friend's I'd sit with them," said Claire remembering what happened last time she ditched them for Cam.

"Bring them with the more the merrier," he said walking off leaving Claire dazed

"Wait Xa-." Before Claire could call out to him, Massie elbowed her in her side "OW!"

"You have to sit with him," Hissed Massie

"Why?"

"Because if you go over there you can get us in you're our ticket Kuh-laire," said Massie, taking her tray over to the Sushi section. Once they we're done they walked over to the table 18 where Alicia, Kristen and Dylan sat "Follow us"

"Where are we going?" said Kristen grabbing her tray going to stand up

"I got us to sit with the sophomore's said Massie, disregarding Claire as she strutted over to table 29 which lay in the back of the lunchroom.

"Hi" said Massie sitting down right next to Xavier, who scooted over to his left to let Claire sit in between them. "Massie Block

"This is Claire," he said "And her friends"

"I'm Sophia Taylor," said this girl with long black hair, brown eyes she was really skin like a size zero, she was 5'6" and tan she wore a Self-Tie Colorblocked Shirt, a short black penciled skirt and a pair of black heels from Forever looked like an Alpha.

"Leslie Jacobson" She was blond, blue eye's 5"7 she was maybe a size two, and kind of pale but in a good way. She had a Studded Pocket Chambary Shirt with Cheetah leggings and converse.

"Brielle Brisole" she said curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan she looked like an older version of Alicia. She wore a Color Block Woven Hi-Low Top with red shorts and Black Braided Caged Slingback Wedge.

"Cassidy McMullen" she had chocolate brown skin, black hair with brown highlights, and hazel eyes. She had on a Abigail Pullover Hoodie with shorts and tennis shoes

"Ian Louis" he was dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and tan like an older Derrington

"Jordan Remus" he had black hair, blue eyes and pale but still cute

"Logan Brown" he sat with arm around Brielle obiv they are dating he had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and he was in the skin of tan and pale.

"So why doesn't BOCD have a football team?" asked Alicia, directing her question toward Xavier "Didn't they before?"

"Naw BOCD never had a football team," said Xavier "We're more into soccer but we do have basketball, and a swim team"

"What loser would want to cheer for a stupid basketball team?" laughed Massie, poking her sushi with her chopsticks.

Sophia sent Massie menacing eyes and Brielle as well "Sophia's Captain of the Drill team and Leslie and Brielle are on the team as well and Logan's Captain of the Basketball team"

"Oh" said Massie her cheeks flushed with embarrassment she felt like such an LRB; she saw Alicia smirking at her.

"What loser's dress alike?" hissed Brielle obvi taking a hit on Massie for her remark but also not only directing it to Massie but Kristen and Dylan as well, both looked embarrassed and sent Massie glares for suggesting the idea.

"Brielle" hissed Logan giving Massie a sympathetic look and looked towards Sophia with a glance. "Sorry we better go bell's about to ring"

"Yeah we better go too" said Sophia "You coming Xavier?"

"Yeah give me a second" he said, "See you tomorrow OCD girl"

"Wow Massie you sure made impression on your new friends who didn't even acknowledge you" said Alicia "But they did Claire"

"Whatever Alicia" snapped Massie, "I made a total LRB of myself if we're going to befriend Sophia Taylor and her crew we need to know them like the back of our hand"

"I can do that in my sleep," replied Alicia

"Good so you should have information by 6 p.m." said Massie

"I can't get information on every one of them that will take me at least till 7," retorted Alicia

"Fine Alicia you take Sophia, Leslie, Brielle and Cassidy," said Massie "Find out everything about the drill team, their grade level, grades, clubs, boyfriends and secrets"

"'kay"

"Kristen you take the jocks, Ian, Jordan, and Logan" said Massie "Everything about their sports, grade level and girlfriends"

"On it"

"Dylan find out about their past work with Alicia" Massie "Kuh-laire stay friends with Xavier you're our ticket in"

"What are you going to do?" questioned Alicia

"Make friends with them" said Massie picking her tray just as the bell rang

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**4th Tuesday, September 2013**

**6:00 p.m.**

"What do you have" said Massie lying on her purple bed spread bed, painting her nails "Alicia go"

"Well Sophia is sophomore, Head Drill Team Captain, She's total Queen Bee, and she was Homecoming Lady last year DEFINATLEY going for Duchess this year." Said Alicia "Leslie Jacobson junior, she was the Duchess last year maybe going for junior princess, also Class President, on the drill team but only college admission, she's Sophia's best friend and secretly dating Jordan Remus Sophia's ex-from like six grade."

"How did you find that out?" asked Massie  
"I have my ways" Alicia said, "Okay umm... Everyone calls Brielle Brisole the Latin Princess, dating Logan Brown, sophomore, she's on the Drill team she wants Captain this year, she was on Junior varsity last year when Sophia knocked her off the squad for Varsity, she was runner up for Homecoming Lady, basically in Sophia's McMullen, junior, best friends with Brielle, dating Ian Louis tots breakup to makeup couple however rumored he's dating Gina Cassidy McMullen's best friend."

"Kristen" said Massie

"Jordan Remus, junior, on the swim team, Xavier Thompson ,Captain of the Varsity Soccer Team, Xander Thompson is Co-Captain bot h sophomore's –."

"Xander ?" said Massie and Alicia

"Yeah, Xavier has a twin brother he has a girlfriend too." Replied Kristen "Logan Brown, senior, Basketball All-star and Ian Louis, junior, Captain of the swim team."

"Why did we need to find out everything about them?" asked Dylan

"So can get into their good graces," responded Massie "Since we we're casted out"

"We wouldn't have if Massie had done her research ahead of time like a good Alpha" said Alicia "Besides how are you going to get into their good graces"

"Did you find out about the Drill team Dyl?"

"Yeah, Tryout are tomorrow 3:30 sharp" said Dylan "only two freshmen make the Varsity squad with the seniors and juniors –."

"Why only two freshman" questioned Massie

"Well because half the squad is filled with seniors and junior whose next year will be their last or this year is their last so they only let two freshman who are very talented and three sophomores who are talented. All together there twenty- four who doesn't make the Varsity squad but they've still good they're sent to junior Varsity only four teen girl are on the squad."

"What's the difference between a Drill team and a cheerleading team?" said Claire finally voicing up that she was indeed on the phone.

"Drill team is more dancing you still do cheers but more dancing it's like a dance squad" said Alicia

"It sounds like fun," said Claire

"What if you, Claire and Massie join the club on two of you will be on the Varsity squad," said Kristen

"Hey" hissed Dylan "How do you know I didn't want to join the drill team?"

"Well you didn't like cheerleading when OCD had a squad," replied Alicia

"That's because I was fat then, and I didn't want to be in some little uniform jumping up and down." Said Dylan

Massie rolled her eyes and she could imagine Kristen and Alicia doing the same since it was about the fifty times Dylan had mentioned her being skinny. "Dyl are you a DVR player?"

"No" she burped

"Then why are you on repeat?"

"What are you guys going to do about the Drill team?" pestered Kristen

"Well the best two people will make the Varsity squad and the other two will be on JV," said Massie "May the best Drill team member win"


	5. Chapter 5

**BOCD High School**

**Varsity Drill Team Tryouts**

**5th Wednesday, September 2013**

"Okay girl there are thirty- four of you and as you know we only let twelve girls join the Varsity team," said Sophia with Leslie by her side "On that note only two freshmen, and three sophomores will be granted a spot leaving nineteen spaces left"

"Okay girls let's get started" shouted Sophia "Tryout will take three days, were going to give you half of a routine that is half a minute and you have to use your creativity to make it two minutes in total, you can do cheers and the lifts to fill in the space but don't forget be a team"

"Team One" shouted Leslie "May-cie Blake, Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Olivia Ryan and Dylan Marvil"

"Team two" shouted Leslie "Brielle Brisole, Karen Johnson, Cassidy McMullen Lillian and Daisy Dasni"

"Team three" said Sophia "Jessica Mathew, Lauren Mathers, Isabel Cahi, Rehina Jordan, and Gina O'Lannie"

The two keep going on until everyone had been placed in a group, Leslie and Sophia stood in front with two girls behind them wearing BOCD Varsity Drill Team tee shirts.

"Okay you're going to hold for a count of eight take your left arm put it across your chest then cast it to the side do the same with your right arm. " As Sophia talked Leslie and the two girls behind them did as Leslie instructed "Then body roll, turn now all off you are going to change place anyone in the front on the right side will be in the back on the left and anyone in the back will be in front got it."

Everyone shook their head "Good then Arial, if you on the left turn to your right once if you're on the right turn to your left then you're going to transition, then put your arms out then place it on your heart kick you left foot up which completes the first part."

"So why don't you get started will be around if you need any help" said Leslie

"So what about the music?" said Olivia, twirling a piece of plantiumn blonde hair

"We choose the music it goes with being creative," replied Alicia, noticing Massie as she rolled her eyes at Olivia

"So why don't we started" said Massie "Now we need positioning me Dylan in the front and Kul-hair in the back on the left Alicia in the middle and Olivia on the right"

"Why do you get to be in charge?" hissed Alicia

"Well I was captain of the cheer squad OCD so obvi I would be placed in charge" replied Massie "As well as I'm alpha"

"I've had plenty of solos and been in many dance competitions and captain of the Soc-Hearts"

"Let's put it to a vote all in favor of me being in charge raise your hands," said Massie Dylan was the first to raise her hand and Claire reluctantly raised hers. "Everyone in favor of Alicia" Olivia's hand shot up along with Alicia's

"Well its obvi I won." Said Massie "So let's start practicing girls"

5…6….7…8

**BOCD High school**

**Parking Lot**

**5th Wednesday, September 2013**

"I think we should add some flips and a lift the other girls have only been thinking of flips and chant." Said Alicia lifting up her gym bag "If we do a lift then we need the smallest person which is Claire,"

"Alicia when you're in charge then you can make that decision," said Massie "No lifts, were going to end with a flip and say Go BOCD we ready to go we're the might bulls let's start the show"

"It's not a cheer squad and if we do speak it's a chant," said Alicia "Win…Fight…Win"

"I'm in charge Alicia when you're in charge you can do things your way," Massie said not turning to acknowledge Alicia.

"Massie did you fall into an Anna Fairs movie?"

"No?"

"Then why are you being a dictator" said Alicia, using Massie's own tactics against her "You don't own us Massie we do have our own, thoughts and ideas that don't revolve around Massie"

"Alicia did you make a wish with the all-powerful OZ?"

"No"

"Well how else could you have gotten the courage to stand up to me?"

"Massie is it mating season?"

"What?"

"Then why are you acting like a bitch in heat" screamed Alicia storming off leaving Massie and a very stunned PC behind with Olivia right behinde her.

Once Alicia was far as possible from the PC, she screamed, "Massie's such a bitch," vented Alicia "She doesn't deserve to be Alpha"

"Neither does Sophia, but I have a plan that could get us both something we want"


	6. Chapter 6

**BOCD HIGHSCHOOL**

**Varsity Drill Team Tryouts Final**

**7th Thursday, September 2013**

Alicia stood confidently as she watched Brielle and her group do their routine, they smiled and moved their hips perfectly to **_Oh My God by Usher_**. They were just hypnotizing as they span and popped to the Oooooh my Gooood. Then did a double pirouette, then did another Arial go into a double backflip and then into a pyramid using only four girls.

Turing her head to look at Massie, who no matter what could not hide her emotions from Alicia who saw right through her blank face. Knowing on the inside, Massie was just as nervous as Claire who stood in the corner biting her nails and Dylan who trying to slip a barbecue lacy chip in her mouth. When the song finished and Sophia and the other three were giving their comments.

"Holy shit there awesome" said Dylan as barbecue chips fell out her mouth "how are we going to beat them"

"With our routine" said Olivia rolling her eyes at Dylan like that had answered her question

"Olivia are you a duck?" said Massie

"No" replied Olivia "I'm a being duh"

"Then why are you being so Daffy" hissed Massie rolling her eyes "Are routine is great we don't need fancy moves to empress them"

"Yeah we do, Massie if you haven't noticed this is a Drill Team they do fancy moves for a living" said Alicia "Listening to you was mistake if you think basic grade A moves are going to get us a spot on the team"

"Yeah, Massie those moves couldn't get us on the JV," said Dylan while more barbecue chips fell out her mouth "Maybe we should have used some of Alicia's idea's"

Alicia could feel she turned the group on to her side now all she needed was to get them to out rule Massie and she would have started phase one of DESTORY Massie. Nudging Olivia cueing, it was her line. "Alicia is one of the best dancers…maybe she can come up with something?"

"On the spot" sneered Massie, trying to dismiss the topic altogether "It would be too hard to remember let's just stick with the routine I created"

"Yeah you know Massie's right…let's just stay with the old routine"

"I think we should use some of Alicia's idea's" whispered Claire "And still use Massie's routine as well"

"Yeah… we can't go out there and do anything less than perfect…," said Dylan

"Well if you insist we could insert a few things you know tweak it a little bit" said Alicia "But if you really want to…"

"Yes" said Dylan and Claire. As Alicia told them what she was planning to do she could see Massie from the corner of her eye fuming.

**_~*~*~*~ ( All the things in black are the things Alicia changed)_**

When Sophia and the other Varsity Girls were done giving their criticism to Brielle and they sent them off, all four of them singled off behind Brielle like trained puppies.

"You were awesome," said Dylan spitting chips all over Brielle and Cassidy

"Ew… you pig" screeched Cassidy

"Pig" burped Dylan

"Come on Cassidy we've wasted enough of our time with these losers" said Brielle directing it to Massie and Dylan before walking out.

"Group one" called Sophia

"Let's go girls" said Massie "We walk out to Glamorous… One…Two-."

"We should go out in spirit," said Alicia before screaming at the top of her lungs "Ooooh"

While Olivia, Dylan, Claire and a reluctant Massie followed in pursuit and stopping in front of Sophia, Leslie and the other two girls.

"Okay tell us your names" said Leslie

"Alici-."

"Massie"

"Alicia"  
"Olivia"

"Claire"

"Dyyliiann" She burped catching Sophia and Leslie off guard  
"Dylan!" hissed Massie "Are you a boy?"

"NO" she burped in response

"Then why are you being so disgusting" said Massie, hushing Dylan and making her shrink back in embarrassment.

"Okay let's start" said Alicia chipperie as ever

_**B**__**roken Hearted by Karmin**_

OhYeah

Uh, come on (Everyone: left arm across the chest then cast it to the side)

Yeah This is more than the typical kinda thing

Felt the jolts in my bones when you were touching me (Everyone: right arm across the chest then cast it to the side)

Oh, oh (Body roll)

Didn't want to take it slow (Everyone: triple pirouette,)

In a daze, going crazy, (Everyone: Arial)

I can barely think

Uh, oh, yep (Everyone: Transition)

Now I'm here in a sticky situation **_(Lift Claire and Olivia up, go into Scorpion at extension level then drop her)_**

Got a little trouble yep and now I'm pacing (Everyone: Transition)

Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour (Everyone: hand off your heart kick left foot up)

I don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour

Oh, oh I can't seem to let you goooh **_(Alicia and Olivia: Double Flip, then cartwheel, hurkey then splits)_**

See I've been waiting all day **(Claire: Lift into a Extension Prep)**

For you to call me, baby

So let's get up, let's get on it(**Throw her into the air and set her down)**

Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight

Applause filled the room as they finished "That was one of the best performance I've ever seen" said "Results will be posted Monday"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry the all my fans but I will not be posting anymore, but my stories will go on. Another writer Keria Serenity Rose will be continuing my stories and may be posting two of them today. I wish I could still post for you guys, however I can't find it in my heart to do so anymore.

~Whiny


End file.
